Austin Peyton
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: Ok I was listening to this song called Austin the other day & got this idea. I used the song but changed some lines to fit. This is my first story - Oneshot actually so please be nice:


August 17th 2009

Lucas Scott arrived home to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer after a long day at work. He could wait to see her. He loved her so much.

Walking through the front door "Peyt I'm home!" he yelled - no answer "honey you here?" again no answer.

Lucas walked toward the bedroom and started to notice things missing he quickened his pace and opened the bedroom door – Nothing well not nothing all his stuff was there but nothing of Peyton's was. He went over to the back to the kitchen and found a note on the bench it said _Sorry Luke – I just need to clear my mind – Peyton_ he picked up the phone to try and dial her mobile.

"I'm sorry the mobile you are trying to reach has been disconnected" the operator said

Lucas screamed as he threw the phone across the room and slid down the wall with his head in his hands the tears starting to come.

He was unsure of how long he was sitting there and didn't even notice when Nathan and Haley walked through the front door. Haley ran to him "Luke what's wrong?" she asked worried

"She's gone Hales, Peyt left me" Lucas replied through his tears

"What?? no way man she loves you, she can't have left" Nathan said as Haley hugged Lucas.

Lucas pulled away from Haley "Yeah well she did! Do you see any of her stuff around here? Do you Nate?" Luke questioned as he broke down again this time onto his brother's shoulder.

"It will be okay Luke, you will see. We will help you" Haley said as she put the kettle on

"Thanks Hales" He said with a small smile "You know I'm just going to have a quick shower I'll be back in a few"

"Take your time man" Nate told him as Luke walk off down the hall. Nathan turned back to his wife who was handing him a coffee "What do you think happened?"

"I have no idea Nate. I had lunch with her yesterday and everything seemed fine" Haley responded

as she got out her mobile and pressed a few buttons before putting to her ear.

"Well her phone has been disconnected" she told Nathan explaining to him that she had tried to call Peyton

"Well we just have to help Luke wherever we can, Agreed?" Nathan asked

"Of course"

Eleven Months Later

Peyton Sawyer sat at her kitchen table staring out the window into the darkness thinking about her life the good things, the bads things and all the mistakes that she had made. The biggest being leaving Lucas. She wondered what he was doing now and how his life was she wanted to apologize to him for everything and tell him that she still loved him and that she made a mistake, but she was sure he had moved on.

She did speak to Haley every now and then, she had first called her to let her know that she was okay and alive and after that they had kept in contact they were still good friends but never spoke about Luke as the topic was just too hard Peyton. She knew the mistake that she had made and didn't need to know how happy he was with his life now.

But today something was different with Peyton she had realized that Lucas was the one she needed in her life. She really always knew it but today for some reason it really hit her.

Peyton got up and grabbed the phone and punched in the number she knew far to well, she had no idea of what she was going to say to him but after three rings it didn't matter as she got his answering machine.

If you're calling 'bout the car I sold it,

If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling

If you've got something to sell you're wasting you time I'm not buying'

If it's anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do,

And P.S If this is Peyton I still love you.

She dropped the phone she couldn't believe it he still loved her. Lucas still loved her. She sat on her kitchen floor for hours in shock with things like 'oh wow' and 'no way'

She knew that she had to call him again but she figured that she would wait a couple of days for her to get of the shock.

Peyton got up off the kitchen floor and made her way to her bedroom, where she fell onto her bed in a peaceful slumber.

Three Days Later

Peyton finally got up the nerve to call Luke up again. She had tried so many times in the last three days but couldn't go through with it.

So she picked up the phone and dialed the number again, she waited and then.

If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game,

And first thing Saturday if it don't rain I'm headed out to the lake

and I'll be gone all weekend long

But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon.

P.S Is this is Peyton I still love you

Peyton left her number but nothing else and then waited for Sunday to come around.

Sunday Evening

Lucas arrived home Sunday night he had spent the weekend out at the lake with his mum and Lily, Deb, Nathan, Haley and Jamie and had, had a great weekend just hanging out with his family. He dumped his overnight bag in his room and headed for the kitchen to make a coffee. He hit the button on the kettle and turned and noticed the answering machine had a message, so he walked over and hit play. Just a single number came down the line, Lucas wrote it down and picked up the phone to called the person back.

After a couple of rings Peyton picked up but she needed to know that is was Luke before she could say anything so she remained silent.

"Hello?" Luke's voice came down the line then he heard.

"If you're calling 'bout my heart it's still yours,

I should have listened to it a little more,

then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong,

And by the way boy this is no machine you're talking to,

Luke it's Peyton and I still love you"

"Peyt is that really you?" Luke asks just to be sure

"Yeah Luke it's me, I love you and I miss you and I wanna come home." she says as the tears start to fall

"Oh Peyt, baby you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" he tells her as there is a knock on his front door. "Great timing someone has just turned up at the door hang on" with the phone still attached to his ear in fear of losing her again Luke walks to the front door and opens it to find Peyton standing there, phone to ear and suitcase in hand.

Peyton closes her phone as Luke stands there shocked.

"Hi Luke" she says simply

"Peyton! Wow" Luke replies as he turns throws the phone on the sofa and take her in his arms and kisses her. She responds kissing him back, they break away when air becomes an issue.

"I've missed you too and would love nothing more than for you to move back home" He kissed her again and then grabs her suitcase in one hand and pulls her along with the other into their house.

Luke turns back around and shuts the door. Tonight would just be about the two of them, they could deal with the rest of the world tomorrow.


End file.
